


В полиции Готэма нет "cop"

by everytuesday



Series: трудовыебудни [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 1 season, Bullock and Sarah Essen work and joke together, Bullock is a big tired Irish man, Gen, Gotham City Police Department, Humor, Jim being a Drama Queen, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Иногда они с Сарой Эссен играли командой и разговаривали с Гордоном, как с буйнопомешанным. Не то чтобы для этого кому-то из них приходилось притворяться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***** Cop — полицейский (сокр. от «copper»), но в Ирландии это слово используют в значении «здравый смысл».  
> Так, «Cop yourself on» означает «Будь(те) более разумным», «Не говори(те) вздор», «Имей(те) здравый смысл».
> 
> Большое спасибо героической **mi=** за правки! х
> 
> Примечание/предупреждение:  
> 1\. Таймлайн середины 1 сезона.  
> 2\. Какой фандом — такой и юмор (и лексика).  
> 3\. Здесь Джим, который немного драма-квин, и кэп с Буллоком, которые немного тролли.  
> 4\. Глажу все свои дженово-бромансовские хэдканоны (правь Ирландия морями, Эдлядь и прочее — хватайте четырехлистник и на борт).
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, от всего отказываюсь

— Ты знал?! — заорал Гордон и бросил стопку дел ему на стол.

Бумажный стаканчик с горячим кофе опасно покачнулся, и вся мужественность Буллока сжалась, надеясь на лучшее и ожидая худшего. Удача поцеловала его в задницу, сведя с Гордоном, но хоть что-то ирландское он сохранил — мужественность, как и кофе, осталась нетронутой.

Половина отдела (и полтора землекопа в камере) затаив дыхание ожидала продолжения. Это был один из тех моментов, когда все вокруг затыкаются и таращатся на тебя, как на нарушителя общественного спокойствия. Хреновый, словом, был момент.

Конечно, Буллок знал о грязных делах отдела по наркотикам. Он ведь не сегодня родился. И определенно Буллок не был дураком, поэтому счел за благо изобразить на лице недоумение.

— Харви? — понизил голос Гордон.

Он тяжело дышал через нос — принц, поменявшийся местами с драконом, — и секунду сверлил Буллока взглядом-бормашиной, прежде чем рвануть к кэпу.

— Это было всего раз. — Буллок тоже подскочил с места и — что ему еще оставалось? — пошел вслед за Гордоном. Черт, да он за бывшей женой так не бегал. — Милый, не злись, давай поговорим…

Вместо занавеса и громких аплодисментов их провожали смешки коллег. Гордон показал Буллоку средний палец — подыграл, можно сказать.

 

*****

 

— Внутреннее расследование, — с порога заявил Джим. Кэп и Буллок переглянулись. — Необходимо очистить ряды полиции от Фласса и ему подобных.

— Эй, Джим… — попробовал перебить его Харви, но Гордон продолжал гнуть свое.

— …Посадить зарвавшихся коррупционеров, встряхнуть отдел, чтобы остальным неповадно было.

Буллок закатил глаза. Дух козла иногда вселялся в каждого — в том числе и в него, — но Гордон был рекордсменом. Однозначно.

— Джим… — в тон ему начала кэп, отложив бумаги. Она увидела что-то за спиной Буллока и отрицательно покачала головой.

Харви обернулся — худая высокая тень за дверью означала или Нигму, или жирафа. В условиях Готэма нельзя было отбрасывать ни одну из версий. Даже ту, в которой действующий капитан полиции подает знаки млекопитающему.

Гордон тоже отвлекся, но главное — прекратил нести ахинею. Кэп, воспользовавшись заминкой, поймала взгляд Буллока и одними губами произнесла «образумь его».

Ну начинается.

— Джим, ты ведь понимаешь, что за Флассом стоят люди «сверху», опасные люди… — сдался Буллок. Он никогда не мог противиться напору красивых женщин.

— Люди имеют право  _стоять_  где угодно, Харви. Это не запрещено законом, — процедил Гордон.

После этого заявления у Буллока упало буквально все: настроение, руки, некоторые другие части тела. Где таких Гордонов выращивают, в какой закрытой лаборатории?

— Гордон, — вмешалась кэп, — Джим, — повторила она мягче и улыбнулась, заглядывая ему в глаза (ее голос звучал по-матерински покровительственно). — Не горячись. Ты же знаешь, Буллок прав. У нас — у меня — связаны руки.

— Я прав, видишь?

Сомнительный повод для гордости, и тем не менее. Но Гордона было не так-то просто сбить с толку.

— Преступники в рядах полиции…

— Это Готэм, Джим, — не сдержался Буллок, чувствуя, что закипает. — Здесь преступники и на деревьях могут расти.

Гордон раздраженно фыркнул.

— Случай Фласса, — примирительно заговорила кэп, — возмутителен. Но и ты пойми, Джим: идти против него — значит, идти против комиссара.

«А мне не нужно это дерьмо», — мысленно подытожил Буллок. Оно и ему было не нужно — вообще ни одному здравомыслящему человеку в полиции.

Никому, кроме Джима Гордона.

— Но…

— Брось, Джим.

— Эд говорил, что у него появились зацепки по тому делу, с отравлением крысиным ядом...

— И Кошка, — поддакнул Буллок, понимая к чему ведет кэп. — Ты говорил, что у нее есть интересующие сведения о...

Иногда они с Сарой Эссен играли командой и разговаривали с Гордоном, как с буйнопомешанным. Не то чтобы для этого кому-то из них приходилось притворяться.

Гордон окатил их свирепым взглядом, буркнул что-то непонятное — то ли выругался, то ли проклял — и сбежал, хлопнув дверью.

Кэп вздохнула. Буллок тоже вздохнул. А потом в кабинет вошел отвратительно жизнерадостный Эд и испортил момент. Испортил то, чего толком и не было, просто потому, что это был Эд, а для разговоров с ним — да и вообще для нахождения с Нигмой в одной комнате — Буллоку требовалось чуть больше мира в его внутреннем мире. Больше мира, чем в гребаной Швейцарии.

Харви сдуло из кабинета прежде, чем у кого-то из этих двоих возникла шальная мысль к нему обратиться.

Не все же Буллоку тащить на своем горбу всех психов Готэмской полиции.


End file.
